The Twilight Enigma
by TwilightFairy928
Summary: Demyx told his twin sister about the Organization... But he didn't know that she would be it's number XIV. Sequel to 'Furry of Dancing Flames'.
1. Step Through The Portal

Chapter I

Step Through The Portal

The girl gently brushed her brownish blond hair out of her face as the wind tossed it about. She sighed as she gazed at the beautiful sunset before her, a magnificent view from the clock tower in the peaceful Twilight Town.

She glanced over at her twin brother, as he nervously twiddled his thumbs, rocking back and forth.

"Demyx..." she sighed, "It's not your fault."

"But... I wasn't here to protect you... I'm sorry..." he replied.

"You couldn't help those people taking you away to that... that Organization," she pointed out, "But... tell me, what is a nobody?" He began explaining it as well as he could to her, trying desperately not to frighten her by it.

"And... that's what you are...?" she asked, "and... so am I...?" He nodded.

"That's so very... strange..." she commented, "So that means I... don't have... a heart?"

"...Yeah," Demyx replied hesitantly.

"How very... strange..." she repeated, as something occurred to her. She asked, "Does this mean that I'll be in that Organization, too?"

"Kemikah..." he sighed.

"That man... Xemnas... will want me to join too, then," she concluded. The Melodious Nocturne sighed deeply, not wanting to answer.

"It's okay," she smiled, closing her eyes "At least I get to be with you... I've missed my brother!"

"But I don't want you getting hurt," he protested.

"I'll be fine!" she assured him.

"You don't know what it's like- trust me-"

"Really! I'll be _fine."_

--

As Kemikah predicted- and against Demyx' will- Xemnas wanted her in the Organization. She stared out at the sunset from the tower as usual, her thoughts drifting on the day Demyx had come. A few days had passed since then. But to her, it only felt like a few hours. She figured that she should feel sad, or at least concerned about him. Or at least feel guilty for not feeling either of these. But because of her lack of emotion as a nobody, she couldn't shed a tear. She wanted to, and sighed in frustration.

"Demyx... Be careful..." she whispered, "And Axel..." She couldn't finish, remembering their last meeting, here on this clock tower. He knew... didn't he? He knew that she was a nobody, didn't he? The young nobody wanted to see him again; she had to. Then she thought of Xemnas, wondering what he wanted this 'Organization' for, or what he looked like. She thought of him as powerful, to capture Axel, like he did. Kemikah's red headed friend didn't even bother to put a fight. Her brother, on the hand, didn't like to fight. At all. The only thing he would ever fight for, was her. She knew that. Otherwise, he'd make _sure_ that he was running in the _opposite_ direction.

And now... they were both in that 'Organization'.

"How long before _I'm _in the Organization?" she wondered aloud.

"Sooner than you think," a voice said behind her. Kemikah spun around and looked up to see a man with blue hair staring back down at her. A large 'X' shaped scare was on his face, she easily noticed.

"Who are you?!" she exclaimed, "Are you... Xemnas?"

"No... My name is Saix," he replied calmly, "But sent me to come and bring you back to him."

"Can I see Demyx when I get there?" she asked without thinking.

"So... you know number nine?"

"Don't answer me with a question!" she snapped.

"...Perhaps," Saix slowly replied, "you will see him..."

_"I want to see him," _she demanded threateningly.

"Then come with me," he said flatly.

"...Fine."

"This way," the man directed her to a strange black portal that just formed. She wondered what would happen when she stepped through. What strange, new place would she find, beyond this portal. So far away from her home... But Demyx and Axel wouldn't be far once she stepped through, she knew it.

So, she hesitantly walked forward into the darkness, Saix following close behind.

-I may not be working on this story very much, as I'm working on several others at this point, too. But I wanted to go ahead and get this one up. It's the sequel to Flurry of Dancing Flames, so this story would probably make more sense if that was read first. That's where Kemikah first shows up. But, this is my version of Organization XIII's number XIV's story, so some conversations in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days that I know of will probably be altered slightly to better fit the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!- TwilightFairy928


	2. Number XIV

Chapter II

-Number XIV-

"So... where is this?" Kemikah asked, as she stepped out of the portal.

"This is the 'World That Never Was'," Saix replied softly.

"Weird name... So, _where is Demyx?"_ she demanded, _"Tell me."_

"But, you _must_ meet the Superior, first," he simply replied.

"No! I'm going to find my brother, first," she told him, walking away. Saix grabbed her arm.

"You will _not_ be going anywhere... until you meet the Superior," he said, and added softly, "Believe me, you wouldn't want to make me angry."

"Let me go," Kemikah ordered, pulling her arm away, but he did not ease his grip.

"Only if you will come with me."

"...Alright," she agreed after a moment, seeing no other way out of the situation. She followed him through another portal.

-------------------------------

"Where are we _now?"_ Kemikah wondered aloud, crossing her arms.

"_Silence,"_ Saix commanded softly, the 'X' shaped scar on his face more vivid. She rolled her eyes, and glanced around. The castle didn't appear to be much different here.

"Superior!" the man called. This caught her attention. She could finally meet the man who took her brother away.

"Who-?" she tried to ask, but Saix stopped her by raising a hand. Recognizing this as a warning to be silent, she simply glared up at him, then turned her attention to the nobody that stepped into the room. The Superior's orange eyes locked onto her own. She noticed his deep tan and silver hair. Kemikah brushed her own dark blond hair out of her face. The man turned to Saix.

"Number seven," he addressed the man standing beside her.

"Yes, Superior?"

"This is the girl?" he inquired.

"Indeed it is, sir- Kemikah."

"Interesting..." he commented, then introduced himself, "My name... is Xemnas. I am the leader of this organization- Organization XIII."

"What... What have you done to my brother? What have you done to Dema? Or rather, Demyx?" she asked without thinking. Saix shot her a dark look, but Xemnas laughed a strange, hollow laugh.

"Superior?" Saix asked, appearing to be confused.

"I expected that you would ask that. I knew you were 'concerned'," he said simply.

"What do you mean by 'concerned'?" she inquired, noticing the way he emphasized the word.

"Nobodies... cannot feel," he answered, "Did you not know?"

"I just... forgot," she replied, remembering what Demyx had told her.

"So _this_ is the man that Dema told me about..." she thought, "Perhaps I should careful..."

"I have a new name for you..." Xemnas suddenly said.

"A new name?"

"Yes..." he answered slowly, "Your new name is... _Xion."_

"Xion?" she asked, feeling stupid, repeating everything that he said, then guessed, "Ah, my middle name mixed around... with a 'x' added, right?"

"Ah, good, a _smart_ new member," Xemnas commented, sounding somewhat relieved. Kemikah, now Xion, noticed how red Saix' scar had become.

"_Calm yourself, Saix,"_ the Superior ordered. The other inhaled deeply.

"Yes, sir," he simply answered.

"Gather the others. It is time they meet our new member."

-------------------------------

Xion pulled the hood of her new black cloak up, concealing her face. Taking a step into the tall, round, white room, she heard Xemnas speak, obviously introducing her.

"...number XIV," she heard him finish. Xion walked into the room, to where they could see her. Glancing up from under her hood, she could see a familiar red head observing her curiously.

It was Axel.

Realizing that Demyx was watching her as well, she muttered under her breath, "I'm sorry, Dema..."

-Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I was having problems with writer's block, unfortunately. I'll try to update soon.- TwilightFairy928


End file.
